The present invention relates to an apparatus and method to determine the operational state, or integrity, of a distributor-based ignition system. In more particular terms, the present invention relates to detection of a defective distributor within an ignition system.
A defective distributor may adversely effect the timing and performance of an internal combustion engine. Presently, the only method for determining a defective distributor requires removal thereof from the engine. The distributor is then hand tested using a timing light and related test equipment. The test is inordinately time-consuming.